Gwen's Great Strength Part 1
Gwen's Great Strength Part 1 is the 7th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evilandthefirst part of the two bit episode. It is scheduled to air May 20, 2012. Plot The episode begins with Ben and co fighting Sevenseven in a warehouse. Rook: Ah Ben change already. Ben: Ok ok. Ben pushed down the Omnitrix turning into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Well now Seven plus Seven equals fourteen hits. Fasttack smashed into Sevenseven and punched him continuously. Gwen: Ben I will help. Gwen charged up her mana but began feeling sick and tired. Gwen: I feel sick. Fasttrack: Gwen im coming. Rook: Ben hes getting away. Sevenseven flew off with a crystal in his hand Ben then turned back. Ben: Gwen are you ok. Gwen: I feel drained like all my mana is disapearing yet I feel it is their. Rook: Gwen why don't you battle me and charge your mana. Later Gwen and Rook stood in an open field readying themselves. Rook: Ok are you ready Gwen. Gwen: Yes. Rook then blasted missiles at Gwen and she blocked it with a shield she then blasted him with energy disks knocking him to the ground he got up and blasted her with a rocket gun she shielded again. Gwen: Ah I feel something in me getting bigger it is mana building up. Gwen began to glow whilst Rook ran towards her. Gwen: No Rook stay back run. Rook: Gwen are you ok. Ben: Rook Get out of there. Gwen then glowed further and mana came rushing out of her causing a massive explosion with Rook in the middle. Later Gwen opened her eyes to see a Galvan near her checking her blood pressure. Gwen: Nah where am I. Galvan Nurse: Ah your awake my dear welcome to the plumbers base hospital you fainted after your mana maifestation attack and Ben Tennyson brought you here. Gwen: Where is Rook he was in the blast. Galvan Nurse: He is in theatre my dear we are still wondering if he will pull through. Gwen: Its all my fault where is Ben. Galvan Nurse: He is with Rook would you like me to take you to him. Gwen: Yes please. Gwen was taken to Ben. Gwen: Ben how is he. Ben: He is still in recovery I just hope the operation went ok. Gwen: Its all my fault Ben I don't know what is happening to me I just feel like my Mana is giving up on me. Ben: Oh great its the communicator go magister. Magister: Sevenseven is in the woods on Earth about to activate the Zeus Crystal. Ben: OK then I will go check it out. Gwen: Im coming to Ben there is nothing more I can do here. Ben: I guess your right come onl. Later Sevenseven is putting the crystal in a transporter. Heatbast: Hey Sevenseven. Heatblast was riding on a stone. Heatblast: I gotta say your quite the rock collector but that isn't what i m here for. Gwen: Wait for me Ben. But still Gwen had trouble with her powers again. Heatblast: Gwen you have to go. Gwen: It's building up again I can't control it anymore. Gwen's power built up higher and she let loose a massive wave of mana hitting Sevenseven and Heatblast. Heatblast: Ah Gwen are you ok. Sevenseven got up only to find that his crystal was destroyed. He then began firing at Heatblast. Heatblast: Alright that is enough. He then pushed down the omnitrix turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Now youre gonna feel a very big shock ay. Shocksquatch let loose a electric blast that shattered Sevensevens armor he then turned back to Ben. Sevenseven went into a frightened state and got into his space pod and left. Ben being in pain fainted from his injury. Gwen: No Ben I...I can't do this anymore I got to go ANITEY INCONTARGEM. Gwen then teleported away. Later Gwen appeared on Anodyne and Verdona walks to her. Verdona: Gwendolyn I new you would come to stay". Gwen: Not to stay grandma I need your help. Meanwhile in the distance. Charmcaster: So Gwendolyn has come crying to sugar momma like you said Sunny. Sunny: Yes I knew she would be here I experienced Mana manifestation at her age to this is gonna be so fun. Major Events *Heatblast makes his Re-appearance *Charmcaster returns *Verdona returns *Seven Seven returns *Seven Sevens armor is destroyed Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (Main Character) *Rook Blonko *Verdona *Other Anodites *Fleeing People Villains *Seven Seven *Charmcaster Aliens *Fasttrack *Heatblast (First re-appearance) *Shocksquatch Trivia *Verdona still wants Gwen to stay. *Gwen teleports to Anodine. *This is the first two parter episode of the Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil series. *When Shocksquatch overloaded Sevensevens armor he went into a frightened state and teleported back to Sotoragg *This episode marks the first time iin this series that two main characters fight each other. *This episode and its secondary episode are shorter than most episodes because it has been split into two episodes. *This episode shows the first major injury in the series. *This episode is the first to show a Plumbers hospital area which concludes that some Plumbers are also nurses. *Sevenseven has no lines in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes